fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Night 3
Night 3 is the third night of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Tasks The player starts in the Elevator. First, HandUnit will ask you to type your preference in music to play during your job using the glitched keypad, always correcting it to Casual Bongos. You are then lead to the Primary Control Module, where you must check on Ballora, whose parts are being held up by the Minireenas. Then you must check on Funtime Foxy, who does not appear on his stage. He then tells you not to check on Baby. If the player does not listen to these instructions, they will get some secret dialogue from Baby describing the day she killed the daughter of William Afton. In the mobile version, the middle vent is closed and you can't get into Circus Gallery. Next, the player must go through Funtime Auditorium while avoiding Funtime Foxy. If the player succeeds, they enter the Parts & Service room to deactivate Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon. Once they are both deactivated, the player must walk through the Funtime Auditorium again, only to be inevitably get jumpscared by Funtime Foxy, starting Night 4. The screen then fades to black, but without displaying "GAME OVER", maybe implying the player doesn't die from being jumpscared but instead becomes unconscious. So baby dragged the player in the scooping room and hided him in a costume. HandUnit's Dialogue *''Welcome back to another pivotal night of your thriving new career, where you get to really ask yourself, what am I doing with my life? What would my friends say, and most importantly, will I ever see my family again? We understand the stresses of a new job, and we’re here for you. To help you reach a more stable and relaxing frame of mind, we offer several musical selections to help make this elevator ride as relaxing and therapeutic as possible. We offer contemporary jazz, classical rainforest ambiance as well as a wide selection of other choices.'' ---- *''Using the keypad below, please type the first few letters of the musical selection you would prefer.'' ---- (If the player tries to type something) * It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting: ---- *''Casual Bongos.'' Line: Music: ---- *''Now that your elevator experience has been customized to your needs, and you're thoroughly relaxed, it’s worth mentioning that due to your lackluster performance yesterday, your pay has been decreased by a substantial amount. Please enjoy the rest of your descent.'' ---- (When the player reaches the Primary Control Module) *''Due to unforeseen malfunctions from today’s shows, your nightly duties will require you to perform maintenance that you may or may not be skilled enough to perform. It became necessary for technicians to attempt to disconnect Funtime Freddy’s power module. However, they were unsuccessful. Allowing them to try again would be an inefficient path forward, as we would need to allow six to eight weeks for recovery and physical therapy. You will need to reach the Parts and Service room on the other side of Funtime Auditorium to perform the procedure yourself. Let’s check on Ballora first, and make sure she’s on her stage.'' ---- (When the player checks on Ballora) *''Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Ballora Gallery. Let’s check on Funtime Foxy. It’s important to make sure she’s on her stage before entering.'' ---- (When the player checks on Funtime Foxy) *''Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. There is no need to check on Baby tonight; please refrain from entering unauthorized areas. Proceed directly to Funtime Auditorium.'' ---- (When the player reaches Funtime Auditorium) *''Unlike Ballora, Funtime Foxy is motion-activated. For this reason, it’s important to keep the room dark, as to not accidentally activate her. You have been provided with a flash beacon. Use it if you need to get your bearings and to ensure you don’t bump into anything. However, use it as sparingly as possible. Proceed forward to reach the Parts and Service room.'' ---- (When the player reaches the Parts and Service room) *''Great job reaching Parts and Service! It seems that Funtime Freddy is out of power, which should make your job much easier. The release switch for the chest cavity is located on the underside of the endoskeleton jaw. To reach it, we will first need to open the face-plates. You will need to press the face-plate release triggers in a specific order, and it’s important to be as precise and as careful as possible. Locate the small button on Freddy’s face, just under his right cheek, and press it.'' ---- (If the player presses the right button under Freddy's cheek from their point of view) *''For clarification, please note that I am referring to Freddy’s right, not your right.'' ---- (When the player clicks the button under Freddy's cheek) *''Great! Now locate the button under his left cheek, and press it.'' ---- (When the player clicks the correct button) *''Great! Now carefully locate and press the button next to Freddy’s right eye.'' ---- (When the player clicks the correct button) *''Great! now carefully locate and press the button just above Freddy’s nose.'' ---- (When the player clicks the correct button) *''Good job! The face-plates should now be open. Locate and press the small button on the underside of Freddy’s endoskeleton jaw.'' ---- (When the player clicks the correct button) *''Excellent. The chest cavity should now be open. Remove the power module from the chest cavity.'' ---- (When the player clicks the power module) *''Great work. You will now be required to remove the secondary power module from the Bonnie hand-puppet. Press the large black button beneath Bonnie’s bow-tie to release the power module.'' ---- (This plays when you take too long to turn off Bon-Bon, it also repeats) *''Press the large black button beneath Bonnie’s bow-tie to release the power module.'' ---- (When the player clicks the correct button) *''Great job. You’ve acquired both power modules. This completes your tasks for the night. Please exit the building through Funtime Auditorium, and we’ll see you back here again tomorrow.'' Circus Baby's Dialogue *''"Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn’t for very long.. only one day. What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No-one sat at the tables though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs.'' *''Music was always coming from somewhere else... down a hall. I would always count the children, I’m not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me.'' *''Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three.'' *''I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four.'' *''I can do something special, did you know that? I can make ice cream - although I only did it once...'' *''There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer... myself. And I stopped singing.'' *''My stomach opened, and there was ice cream. I couldn’t move, at least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment... but only for a moment.'' *''Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn’t hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen?"'' Audio Flash Beacon ''' Flash: Recharge: '''Parts/Service The Ambiance that plays in Parts/Service on Night 3. Night Start Start Night: ---- Sound of Ennard's nose being clicked. Gallery Night 3.png|Night 3 logo. Funtime Auditorium Travel.gif|The floors of Funtime Auditorium, reminiscent of the Pizzeria Floors. Flash.png|The flash beacon's flash. Closeface.png|Funtime Freddy dormant and waiting to be 'scooped'. Funtime Freddy Faceplate Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's faceplates opening in Parts and Service. Openface.png|Funtime Freddy after you open up his faceplates. Funtime Freddy Chestplate Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's chestplates opening up in Parts and Service. Bongon.png|Funtime Freddy with Bon-Bon missing from his arm. Ballora Ded.png|Ballora's various parts being held up by the Minireenas. Funtime Foxy in the Dark.png|Funtime Foxy in the dark. Bon-Bon Idle Left.gif|Bon-Bon hiding from the player's flashlight, left idle. Bon Bon.gif|Bon-Bon's Jumpscare from Parts/Service. Bon-Bon Idle Right.gif|Bon-Bon hiding from the player's flashlight, right idle. IMG_0087.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching close in the dark. IMG_0088.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching center of the room in the dark. IMG_0089.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching far away in the dark. 194.png|The Player nearing the Parts and Service room. Funbot3.png|Yenndo in the dark 1. Funbot2.png|Yenndo in the dark 2. Funbot1.png|Yenndo in the dark 3. YenndoDance.gif|Yenndo's Various Poses. Category:Sister Location Category:Nights Category:Night 3 Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Funtime Freddy